


The Bet

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is celibate for reasons; Stiles doesn't get it at all, so the Alpha bets him he can't go a week without some self-love and puts up something Stiles has no so secretly been wanting for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: bets/wagers. There is no actual masturbation here; in fact there's talk of not doing that.

"Wait, you haven't jerked it in six days?" Stiles gapes at his best friend in both shock and dismay.

Scott turns red and shushes him, muttering, "Kira and I prefer to let it...er...build...and she's been in Japan visiting her grandmother."

"Like she'd know?"

"Oh, she'd know."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles shakes his head. "You are so whipped."

Scott nods in resigned agreement, but then grins. "But, y'know, when she gets back it's going to be..."

"Yeah, still a virgin here, don't tell me," Stiles grumbles and slams his locker door shut just a tad harder than necessary.

"You'll get laid some day, buddy."

"Condescension is not pretty on you," he snarls back. "But, hey, at least I don't have someone telling me I can't come."

Scowling, Scott slams his locker door a tad harder than necessary, too, and they start the crawl through the crowds to the exit. Another day of school is over, there are no supernatural threats that they know of, his dad is working the evening shift. Stiles has great plans with his porn stash, a bottle of lube, and his right hand. He's quite amused that Scott will be celebately doing nothing.

"Dude, I can smell you," Scott hisses, waving his hand like Stiles farted instead of getting a half-chub in anticipation. Then Scott gets a crafty look on his face.

"That's not a good face," Stiles says warily.

"I bet you can't go a week without jerking off."

"Dude!" Glancing around to make sure no one is paying them any attention--no one is--Stiles smacks him on the shoulder, then winces at the pain that launches up his arm. "Damn iron hard werewolf."

"So?"

"What? Oh, yeah, no. You have nothing I want enough to keep my hands to myself, or not to myself, so to speak."

Scott rolls his eyes. "It's a matter of discipline."

"Not worth it."

"Well, what do you want?"

"As I said, nothing."

Finally out of the school, they climb into the jeep, still discussing it, the debate continuing all the way to Scott's house where they sit in the driveway for ten minutes and go back and forth over everything possible Stiles might want.

Until...

"You go a week without jerking off and I'll get you a date with Derek."

Stiles gapes at him. "Huh?"

"Look, he's convinced you're madly in love with Lydia and that you're too young and that he needs to constantly martyr himself, but the guy is hung up on you. You don't know that?"

"Um...no?"

Rolling his eyes again, Scott smacks him on the shoulder for good measure. "You can be so smart and so dumb at the same time."

"He growls at me or ignores me or smacks me into the wall." Stiles flails in protest.

"So pulling your pigtails, dude." Scott grins. "And, yeah, don't even try to say you don't want him because the nose knows."

Feeling himself flush, Stiles glares, but it fails because...yeah... "I don't want him to go out with me because you pull your Alphaness on him."

"I won't. I'll just convince him to stop being a dumbass. Frankly, we're all getting a little tired of the pining."

"We???"

"Yeah, the whole Pack," is Scott's matter-of-fact answer. "I'll have to convince him, maybe even command him, or pull out the old 'for the good of the Pack', but he wants you. Again, the nose..."

"Knows, yeah, I got that." He thinks for a minute. "Erm...what if I lose?"

"You'd risk not getting a date with the man of your dreams?"

"I'm seventeen!" He's lucky to get through seven hours at school--he has no clue how Scott isn't going nuts.

"So? Discipline." Possibly his nuts have shriveled from disuse...

"Yeah, not sure I have that," Stiles responds with a scowl.

"How about if you lose, and I'll know if you lose, remember." He taps his nose before continuing, "You take my cousin, Marisol, out on a date, a really nice date." 

Horror fills him. Marisol is...pushy and bitchy and has been chasing him for three years and is completely not his type. "You realize that's almost better incentive than a possible date with Derek."

Knowing his bitchy evil cousin well, Scott just grins.

*****

One week later, Kira's back so Scott is all relaxed and happy, and Stiles is waiting on his porch for Derek to arrive for their date. He has a bad feeling that while the date will probably go okay, all he's going to end up is even more frustrated than he's been the last seven days.

At least when he gets home he can jerk off to his heart's content. 

He's pretty sure Derek won't put out on a first date.

He's also pretty sure he can't convince Derek _he_ will.

Still...this is finally happening. Scott said Derek grumbled a lot, but also reeked of just a tiny bit of happiness and eagerness and kept asking 'are you sure he wants this' until Scott convinced him--not mentioning the bet because he's not stupid.

As the camaro pulls into the driveway and Derek exits the car wearing, oh my god, is that a dress shirt and real trousers not jeans? Stiles gulps down his own eagerness and wills down his growing boner.

This date is either going to be the best thing ever or they are going to crash and burn and die of something--embarrassment, supernatural shenanigans, fate. 

Stiles can't wait to find out.

End

**Author's Note:**

> While Scott has to talk Derek into being Stiles' date, Derek is quite willing, just being martyr Derek.


End file.
